Process control systems often employ sliding stem valves, such as gate valves, globe valves, diaphragm valves, pinch valves, etc., to control the flow of process fluids. Sliding stem valves typically include a valve body that defines a fluid flow path, a valve seat installed in the valve body, a closure member (e.g., a valve plug) disposed in the valve body, and a valve stem that operatively couples the closure member to an actuator that moves the closure member relative to the valve seat to control fluid flow through the fluid flow path. Sliding stem valves often include a sealing element arranged between the valve seat and the valve body to prevent leakage therebetween, and a valve cage to provide and/or achieve certain flow characteristics of the process fluid flowing therethrough. The valve cage, which can be dropped in the valve body onto the valve seat and the sealing element or can be integrally formed with the valve seat and the sealing element, typically surrounds the closure member to provide stability, balance, and alignment to the closure member. The valve seat, the cage, the closure member, and the valve stem are retained in the desired position by a bonnet that is removably secured to the valve body and accommodates the valve stem (which can then be coupled to the actuator).